Someday
by Chibi Yachiru-chan
Summary: Aizen sits and contemplates in his dark solitary confinement. (a small something for his birthday!)


**A/N: okay so my FB home page was just flooded with birthday wishes for Aizen-sama all day so motivation-san came flying into my head and got me to sit and type up this small something… though it's a bit late, but hey, it's still May 29th in this time-zone! Here's wishing Aizen-sama a happy birthday!**

* * *

Someday...

"From the very start no one was standing in Heaven. Not you, not me, not even God. However, that emptiness in Heaven, which is very hard to endure, shall end. From here on, I shall stand in heaven"

With those words, he had shed all his deceptive masks and betrayed Soul Society. Sitting in his sealed prison cell, cut off from the world, from everything, everyone, he ponders yet again. There is no doubt that given a chance, he would yet again attempt the same thing. He would yet again search for greatness, he would yet again rise—even if he has to walk over a hundred thousand corpses to do that, even he has to yet again backstab all the naïve subordinates who had trusted him more than themselves. Ah, well that reminds him of that foolish little girl, Hinamori. He smiles ruefully as he remembers her innocent face. In his whole life, there are few emotions he has felt strongly, and pity for that girl is one of them. Aizen never trusted anyone, never held anyone worthy enough of his emotions. He wasn't even mildly surprised at Gin's betrayal. That boy had always been a horrific mystery in himself. He remembers the paranoid captain he served under, he remembers the subordinates he had gathered after searching far and wide. Subordinates who would be grateful enough to offer their lives in his service. He remembers the foolish Tousen who had all but worshipped him for all those years. He remembers each and every one of those faces he had relished the look of despair and betrayal upon. He remembers all those looks of determination on the captains' and lieutenants' face as they had stood there against him, ready to meet their ends. Everything had rolled so smoothly against the palm of his hands for more than a century. It was almost a shame how inferior they had all been in front of him, he never felt pride in his superiority. And then he remembers the face of one orange-haired teen. The look of determination was none to match with anyone else's. The one thing Aizen has failed to understand even after so long is why, after achieving such unparalleled powers, he had that look of despair on his face while he fought. As if fighting in itself had been defeat for him. Aizen had never felt many strong emotions, except for that one time, when despair, fear, anguish, failure… emotions he hadn't known… had come gushing in and flooded his head. That one moment had stood out in his blur of monotonous life. For the first time, Aizen had felt defeated. And the great Aizen-sama _was_ defeated, not so much by the Final Getsuga Tenshou as by his own split second of distraction and despair and fear. For the one fleeting moment that he had admitted his defeat. For that one single moment…

Now he sits in his solitary confinement, and still smiles the same contented smile. Maybe he's cut off from the world, maybe he's been doomed to suffer that loneliness… but then he's felt that loneliness all his life. Standing in the middle of a huge crowd has never done anything to lessen that loneliness one bit. That emptiness is almost too painful to bear. It was due to this emptiness that he set out to fill in the hollow within him with strength, power, greatness… all the greatness he can ever achieve. And so he sits and smiles… waiting patiently… waiting for his turn… someday… someday, he will get out there again and achieve it… someday, he'll have this void filled… someday… someday, the great Aizen-sama will rise up… onto the top of this universe… someday…

Till then, he sits and waits patiently… and he smiles.

* * *

**A/N: oh I just so totally drool over that smile of his *-* anyway, I am pretty sure, one day Aizen will return. No doubt about that! I mean how often do we have such handsome and awesome villains out there. (Well, actually pretty much every anime does! xD) But my point is, Aizen-sama is way too sugoi to just sit and rot in a prison. It's just so very un-Aizen-ish!**

**Anyway so this was just a small something for his birthday.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
